1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary fender mounted turning signal light system and more particularly pertains to increasing road safety by rendering a vehicle, particularly its flashing turning signals, more visible to others, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of turning signal light systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, turning signal light systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of signaling through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,788 issued Jun. 28, 2005 relates to an LED Vehicle Wheel Well Illumination Device.
While this device fulfills its respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe a turning signal light system that allows signaling in a safe, accurate and efficient manner.
In this respect, the turning signal light systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of signaling in a safe, accurate and efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved turning signal light systems which can be used for signaling in a safe, accurate and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.